


Something New

by Razzadoops (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, smut in chapter 2, trans!Matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Razzadoops
Summary: A friendship between two people leads to an adventure of a lifetime.(This is just an idea I had about how Shiro and Matt came to be the friends they are. Hope you enjoy!)





	1. Party Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to dedicate as much of my time to this story, it'll probably only be a couple chapters long but I'll do my best to make them as good as I can.

The room was filled with teens, sweaty and excited and close pressed. As they should be, it was a party, and a very important one. Tomorrow, less than fifteen hours away, they would graduate, leaving the garrison to be real, true astronauts.

I stood against the wall, tightly packed in the corner with a red solo cup in my hand. I've never been one for parties, but my friends had forced me to go, arguing that everyone would be here and that it was the one most important parties of our school days.

I sighed, pulling my jacket tighter around me. I could feel the sweat running down my neck and pooling in my binder. I shifted uncomfortably, backing as far away as I can from the dancing crowds, glancing disdainful at the drink in my hand. I'm pretty sure it's just beer, but it very well could be a cocktail of crazy drinks. I shrugged, downing it in a few gulps, being too hot and thirsty to care. I looked around, trying to find a way out of this hormonal hell-hole. I spot a door on the other side of the room, but it's too far away.

_There is no way I can make it to there, I'll get stuck and caught in the crowd. But I've been in this binder all day and it's getting too tight I have to take it off._ I mentally debate with myself, deciding I have to go for it.

I take a shaky breath and step towards the crowd, hoping for the best but preparing for the worst. I enter the crowd, immediately feeling the constricting, rhythmic moving of the crowd as they dance to the blaring music. Guys and girls alike dance against me despite my attempts to push them away. There's just too many, I'm trapped. I feel my throat begin to close up as I attempt to shrink myself more, feeling the incoming waves of a panic attack.

_I can't breathe, I can't do this, why did I show up I'm being crushed to death I can't do this, I can't-_

Just as my breathing speeds up, I feel a hand on the space between my shoulder blades. I turn, or try to at least, to see the one who was pulling me back.

I don't know him, but I think I want to. He's tall, with a kind face and short black hair with a white streak in the part that hung over his eyes. A large scar stretched across his nose.

"Are you okay?" he yelled, stepping forward to shield me from the crowd. I could only manage a slight nod, trying to calm my racing heart. He studied my face, looking me over. "Yeah, let's get you out of here." he had large, strong arms which I appreciated when he wrapped them around me and shuffled me though the crowds. Moments later we were standing by the door. I swallowed dryly.

"I um,  I guess I should be thanking you. I was way in over my head there and you saved me. I'm Matt, by the way, Matt Holt." I say, looking down and shuffling my feet.

The guy smiles, "No problem, I'm Shiro. What are you doing at a party like this, you don't seem to be very into, no offense."

I shake my head. "None taken, I really didn't want to be here, by my freinds made me." I shrugged, trying to figure out what to say.

"Yeah, me too." Shiro laughed, "Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I can walk you home if you like. Make sure you get there safe."

I smiled, nodding in approval. "I'd like that very much, thank you."

There was something very... Soft about Shiro. He didn't look it, with his large frame and scarred face, but he was kind, or at least seemed to be. 

As we stumbled into the front yard, away from the noise, I caught a glimpse of a familiar face. 

"Hey, Lance!" I called, waving to him. He was looking away, ogling a boy with jet black hair and glimmering eyes. 

"Hey Matt." he called back, his eyes not leaving the body of the other boy. I rolled my eyes.

" _Lance._ " I said more forcefully, "I want you to meet someone." That got his attention. Ever the playboy, Lance turned towards Shiro and I.

"Hey hotstuff," he said, scanning Shiro. "You scored well with this one, Matt." he said, raising his eyebrow approvingly.

I immediately felt myself go red, glancing at Shiro then back at Lance. "I'm not- we're not- this isn't what you think it is Lance. I'm sorry, Shiro. He's always like this, don't mind him."

Shiro smiled, ever so slightly flushed as well. "Don't worry about it, I get that a lot," he said, scratching at the back of his neck anxiously.

"So," Lance said, standing with his hand on his hip, "What are you _putas_  up to, going to make out in the woods?" he winked at us.

"Did he... just call us whores in Spanish?" Shiro whispered, leaning against me. I felt myself stiffen, his breath warm against my ear and cheek.

"I believe he did. He does that a lot, just ignore him." I said, unconsciously leaning back towards him. Realizing what I was doing, I quickly straightened up, clearing my throat. "Anyways," I said at a normal level. "We're leaving, just letting you know."

"You didn't answer my question," Lance said, glancing over his shoulder at the long haired boy he was watching earlier. I could tell his interests were shifting away from us, and seeing an opportunity to escape, I began nudging Shiro away from the young Cuban. 

"Just back to my place to hang. I'll text you tonight. Bye!" I quickly grabbed Shiro and tugged him away before any more questions could be asked. I could hear Lance calling halfheartedly after us, but I continued to keep my gaze fixed on the road ahead. I didn't stop until we were a good ten feet down the road from the house.

"Who was that?" Shiro said, looking puzzled. I sighed, not wanting to talk about Lance and his flirtatious habits. I wanted to get home, the thought of curling up on the couch with Katie and eating veggie chips while watching cheesy horror movies making me smile. A part of me also wished I was back a the party, with Shiro's warm, solid arms wrapped protectively around me. I shook my head, dispelling the second thought.

_You barely know this guy, just tell him you're ready to go home._ "That was Lance," I said, smiling shamefully. "Sorry he was so... rude. He's like that sometimes, don't take it personally. He's always trying to fix me up with people, that's why he dragged me to this party. It never works, but he's stubborn." I laughed anxiously.  _Was that too much? Why did I tell him that I was there to hook up? God, this is a disaster._

Shiro smiled again. I really liked his smile, it was gentle and made the edges of his scar turn up just a bit. "Don't worry about it. So I'm guessing you're single?" He said, catching me off guard. I stumbled, a little shocked at the question. "Woah there, you okay?" he reached out to steady me, lacing his hand into mine. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to answer that." He began to pull his hand back, but I held on.

"I, um, yeah. Yeah, I am. Hey, if you want to, my mom made pot roast, and I still haven't eaten, so if you wanna come over and stay for dinner and a movie...?" I smiled shyly, causing Shiro to grin.

"Mr. Holt, are you asking me out?" Shiro said, switching the hand that he had in mine and sliding his now free hand around my shoulder. I nodded, not entirely sure where this confidence was coming from. "Well, I'd love to have dinner and a movie with you."

* * *

"What do you mean  _there's a boy in the house?_ " Katie whisper-yelled, trying to see over my shoulder and into the kitchen where Shiro, ever the gentleman, was helping my mother wash up after dinner.

"Its the least I can do," he had argued, already gathering my dishes and strolling to the sink. I had watched him for a while, studying the way his muscles moved under the tightness of his long sleeved shirt. Katie's cough brought me back to the present.

"Well? What is this all about, you dork?" She said, jabbing me in the side with one of her long fingers.

"Ow," I said, swatting her hand away. "The mysterious boy is Shiro, he helped me out of a situation at the party and I just wanted to repay him with some of Mom's cooking and a movie. That's all. We can have our movie night tomorrow night, squirt, I promise. You can pick the movie  _and_ the snacks if you don't say anything stupid to him. Please, pigeon?" I pleaded, running my fingers through her hair.

She frowned, crossing her arms. "You like him, don't you?" She asked, pouting slightly.

I smiled softly, seeing the genuine concern in her eyes. "I do, and I really want him to like me, so I need your help, okay pigeon?" She nodded, scooting past me to get to the kitchen while I walked upstairs, desperately needing to change out of my current clothes. I smelled like beer and sweat, and my binder was starting to pinch me. In my room, I stripped myself of my shirt and jeans, standing in just my boxers and binder. I studied myself in the mirror like I had every night before in my life. Studying my waist, my hips, my too thin shoulders. i shook my head, slipping on my pajama bottoms, reaching for my shirt as I heard Shiro's voice from the other side.

"Matt? You in there? Katie said the movie was about to start." he opened the door a crack, peaking in.   
I had my arms up, the shirt slid half way down thin arms. I dropped them, letting the shirt fall down onto the bed. Shiro's face flush bright as he looked away. "I can come back in a second, I'm sorry, I didn't see-" The door was almost closed before I called out.

"No, it's okay you can come in, I don't mind." I could feel his eyes tracing my frame as he stepped in, knowing the questions that were running though his head. "I know what you're going to say, you would have found out sooner or later. You can leave now, if you want to, I'll understand." I sighed, glancing at him through the mirror. He was walking towards me, reaching out.

Suddenly his hand was on my shoulder, the other on my waist, pulling me close. I leaned into his touch, my skin electric under his, burning under his breath.

"Matt I'm not going to leave unless you want me to. And I think you're very, very attractive just the way you are, this doesn't change that." he breathed against me, taking me in. I didn't look away from the mirror, watching his hands roam my waist, watching him lean into my neck. I was melting under his touch, a ball of nerves and fire as he placed a small whisper of a kiss on the junction of my neck and shoulder. My skin shivered as he pulled away, and I was suddenly aware of just how bare I was. "Is this... okay? I'll stop."

He started to withdraw his arms, but I grabbed them before he could. "No, I like this. Shiro-" I cocked my head to look at him, my eyes fluttering closed at our lips met. It was gentle at first, but began to build quickly, filling a hunger that I didn't know I had. Suddenly we were moving, twisting to fit together like pieces of a puzzle. My hands were on his waist, tugging up his shirt, in his hair, pulling it softly. His were roaming my back and neck and shoulder, as if he were painting the greatest piece of art on me. We broke away, heaving, taking in the sight of each other. My hands left his waist, just for a moment, to take off my glasses and toss them onto my dresser. Shiro grinned as my hand returned to his hair, running through it and tugging softly. I smiled into another kiss as he pushed me back across the bed.


	2. Big Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Shiro hook up, which leads to some... Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NSFW so if you're not into that then go ahead and skip this, I'll include any important dialogue in the next chapter for those who don't like this. Again, a comment or rating would be very much appreciated, thanks! Also I apologize for being to inactive, I've been busy with school.

I was lying on my bed, breathing hard with Shiro standing over me. He leaned down and kissed me hard, soaking me in. I let him do so, but just for a moment, pushing him away before we could get too into it. I slid out from under him and grabbed my shirt that lay discarded on the bed. 

"Hold on, I have to, yknow, take this off." I smiled and quickly ran out of the room, running into Katie who was walking up to her room. "Oh hey Pigeon." I said guiltily, trying to sneak past her and to the bathroom down the hall. 

She gave me a quizzing look. "Something wrong?" she asked glancing to my room. "Did he...?" she looked as if she were considering going in and physically fighting Shiro. I shook my head. 

"He saw, he doesn't care. I'm going to go change and brush my teeth but we're staying in my room tonight. You should like, put on a loud movie, or blast some music, or something, anything loud and distracting. Please?" she understood what I was saying and nodded despite disapproving. I thanked her and snaked by, hopping into the bathroom and locking the door behind me.

Once in there, I immediately started to panic. As I pulled off my binder I muttered to myself, trying to decide if this was worth it. However, fighting off the doubts, I grabbed a condom out from under the cabinet under the sink, slipping it into the breast pocket of my pajamas, just to be safe. I made my way back to my room, pausing briefly before entering to collect my thoughts. Then I shut the door behind me, locking it as I went. 

Shiro was no longer on the bed, and instead was inspecting the many pictures that sat framed on the dresser, desk, and nightstand. He looked up at me and smiled, gesturing to a picture of Katie and I at a park. "Pretty cute, " he said, stepping towards me. 

I nodded, smiling on the memory of being in the sun, pushing Katie so high that she said she was going to touch the stars and asking me if I would too. I promised that I was going to go to a planet far away and bring her back a gift. Years later, I was about to graduate to do just that. 

"Yeah, Katie is a cute kid," I smiled and flushed as Shiro stepped towards me, gently caressing my cheek. He jumped slightly as loud, unforgiving music filled the air. He looked at me quizzically. "She's covering for us." I said quickly, barely being able to think with my skin tingling under Shiro's touch. He nodded and smiled as he leaned in, softly kissing me. My hands found his waist and neck, pulling him in, deepening the kiss. We stumbled backwards, not breaking apart until I fell back against my bed again, legs hanging over the side, spread with Shiro standing between them. He leaned down, planting one hand next to my head to balance himself, using the other to brush my hair from my face. He traced my lips with his callused thumb, making my shudder. 

I started scooting back, giving him room to crawl onto the bed and on top of me. He followed my lead, crawling over me and placing a leg between my splayed ones and lowering his hips down against mine, moving them painfully slowly. I pulled him closer, my hands roaming his chest and shoulders, wanting to touch everywhere at once. My hands found their way lower, dancing at the hem of his shirt as he kissed me like he needed it to survive. I pulled him ever closer, my hands finding their way up his shirt and tracing the perfectly sculpted abs that you could see the faintest whisper of through his shirt. Shiro pulled back, hands finding mine and guiding them up, dragging his shirt along with them. He was fire and I was gasoline, burning at his touch. His shirt raised higher, exposing the abs that I couldn't stop thinking of. Finally his hands left mine, just long enough to finish tugging his shirt off and discard it over the side of the bed. I think I audibly gasped at the form of him, perfect and godlike. I felt the urge to reach out, drag my tongue over all the grooves of his body, map him out with my lips.

I pulled him down, flipping us so that he was pressed against the bed and I was straddling his leg. I leaned down, dragging my hips against his body, grinding down on his beautiful body. I smirked as Shiro let out a shocked moan, pushing his hips against mine. I crawled over him, leaning down so that my lips hovered against his ears and my hips just out of reach of his. 

"You never did tell me your name, Shiro, your whole name. I'll give you to the count of three." I said, my voice low and breathy. I placed a kiss at the corner of his jaw. "One." another one, down his neck "Two." one on the junction of this shoulder and neck. "Three." I said, grinding my hips against his, slow and drawn out. I nestled my head in the crook of his neck, my breath warm against his skin. "So do you feel like sharing now, Shiro?" I purred, running my hands over his chest. I felt him swallow back a moan as I rolled my hips again. 

"T-Takashi. Takashi Shirogane. That's my name." He whispered, rocking his hips hopelessly against mine. I smiled and kissed his neck again, leaving a trail down to his collar bones. God, he had lovely collar bones, ones that I couldn't help but bite. With every burning mark I made on his skin, I soothed it with my tongue. Soon I was trailing down his chest, stopping to admire the mess I had made of him.

"So tell me Takashi, what do you want me to do to you? What do you want to do to me? I'm all yours, baby." I said, rolling my thumbs over his nipples, earning an eager whimper from him. I could feel him fighting to keep his composure which only made me want to tease him into a bigger mess. 

"Anything, please Matt, do something." his voice was soft and pleading, genuinely needing me. I simply smiled, thinking of all the things I could do to him. An idea popped into my head and swung my leg so that I was no longer straddling his leg, much to his dismay told off by a lonely whimper. 

I was now sitting between is legs admiring the view. "What would you say," I began, brushing my hands along the waistband of his jeans, "if I told you to lose these and whatever you have underneath and instead have me all over you?" he nodded, biting his lip but couldn't keep the moans stifled as I kissed my way down the exposed V of his hips. I drew back after leaving a trail of love bites, gesturing at his pants. "Strip for me Takashi, slowly, earn what you're about to get, baby." 

Shiro wiggled out from under me, scrambling to undo his jeans and wiggle out of them, swirling his hips around as he did so. I watched, hypnotized as I tried to catch my breath. Once they were half way down his thighs he leaned back, stretching his legs our around me, inviting me to take them off. I complied, sliding them off and tossing them over my shoulder. I could see his boxers tenting, feeling a satisfaction deep in me that I hadn't felt before. I wanted more, wanted to do more and feel more, to be so overwhelmed everything else fell away. I knew my face was on fire, but the thought of reducing Shiro of all people, someone who was always so composed into a moaning, melting mess made me want to scream, only fueling the fire in me. I reached out and slid my hands over his stomach and abs as he slid down his boxers, leaving the only thing between us air and my clothing.

Shiro's hands found the waistband of my pants, his calloused thumbs rubbing circles at the dips of my hips. "Can I?" he questioned, searching my face for approval. I took in his figure, studying every wild hair and rousing bruise on his skin. I smiled softly and nodded, letting him slide off my pajamas, adjusting so that he could toss them away. "And these?" he asked, gesturing to my boxers. I hesitated a moment, and he drew back. "Alright, maybe in a bit." his eyes told a soft apology and I silently thanked him for understanding.

"Alright baby," I smirked, pushing him back down onto the bed, seeing his eyes widen a bit in surprise, "You're going to feel so good that the only name you know is mine, that's a promise." I crawled back over him, running my hands over his chest, my lips following close behind them. Soon my mouth found his thighs, hands gripping his hips. I bit down softly onto the skin of his inner thigh, giggling to myself as his eager hips bucked up in response. I took my time teasing him, running my hands over the delicate skin, letting my fingers brush ever so slightly against his dick every now and then, feeling him twitch under my touch. 

"Matt- Matt please, just touch me, stop teasing me please." Shiro begged, his face red and his eyes eager. I smiled up at him.

_God, he's beautiful,_ I thought, deciding that I was being a little unfair. I gave in, smiling smugly as I let his hands slip into my hair and guide my head towards his dick that stood, hard and painfully neglected. I looked to his face, desperatly trying to memorize it as my lips slipped around his dick's head. Pleasure and relief flooded his face as he got some much deserved attention, letting a moan slip out. I started to bob my head, focusing on the image of his face in my head. I slide my tongue along the underside of his shaft, swirling it around the tip. I his breath was hypnotizing, growing ever more ragged and catching when I pushed as much of him as I could down my throat. I let a moan escape me as Shiro tugged on my hair. I pulled my head up, releasing his cock with a pop. He whimpered at the loss but I simply smiled and reached for his hands, pulling them from my hair and guiding them down to my waist.

"Take them off," I said, letting go of his hands and beginning to undo the buttons of my shirt. Shiro obeyed, freeing me of my boxers just as I undid the last button on my shirt, exposing my chest but still somewhat covering it. Shiro's hands traveled up my hips and waist, fingers barely touching me as it he was scared of hurting me. His grip settled, one hand on my ass and the other snaked against the curve of my bare skin. He drew himself closer, kissing the area between my breasts. As much as I hated them, for once I felt good, wanting Shiro to claim every inch of me as his own. I let him turn us, rolling me against the bed and pinning me under his muscular figure. He attacked my neck with a newfound passion, biting and sucking at every bit of skin he could reach. I dug my nails into his back as he worked his way across my shoulders and down my collar bones. His hands found my breasts, his thumbs rubbing circles around my nipples. I let out a surprised moan as he slipped his tongue over my nipple, following the action by flicking his thumb over it.

"You like that?" he asked, lust filling his words. I tried to speak but my words caught in my mouth as he did it again, leaving me to only groan and buck my hips up in pleasure. His hands stayed, fondling my breasts as his head found its way down to my thighs, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin. My hands were in his hair, pulling tight as I resisted the urge to touch myself.

"Ah- Don't.. don't be shy, kitten. I know you want to do it." Something about what he called me sent me over the edge, making me melt. My right hand reluctantly left his hair, sliding its way up my chest and grabbing at his hand that still worked around my breast, grabbing and rubbing and massaging. I pushed his hand away, taking over toying with myself as his hand slid down my stomach and traced my hips, sliding under my back and grabbing my ass. I gasped as his nails dug into the skin of my ass, my lips forming a moan as he squeezed it at the same time his other hand pinched at my nipple. He pulled me closer, letting his tongue run over my thigh before darting quickly over my clit. I moaned, moving down against his touch, aching for more. I pulled his head up, forcing him to look at me.

"Let me- let me ride you Shiro, please. Please, Shiro, I need more. I need you." I  begged, my voice quivering. Shiro grinned, pushing himself off me and crawling up to lay next to me. He kissed me deeply, biting at my lip before pulling away.

"Anything for you kitten, but I don't-" Shiro's face was flushed embarrassingly, not sure what to say. I reached into the pocket of my shirt that barely clung to me, pulling out the condom and holding it up. 

"This?" I asked, handing it to Shiro who nodded appreciatively. He tore open the package and slid it on before pulling me into a deep kiss. One of his hands found my hip and the other my hair, pulling me on top of him and positioning us perfectly. 

"Ready?" he asked, barely pulling away. He gently tugged on my hair as I nodded and lowered myself down on him, gasping as he filled me. 

Shiro was big, a lot bigger than I had thought. I rocked my hips slowly as I adjusted, lowering inch by inch, waiting to grow used to the sensation. Eventually I managed to take all of him in me, settling down comfortably against his hips. 

"Ah, you're so big, Shiro." I huffed, a little impressed with myself. Shiro just shook his head. 

"God, you're so warm and tight. You feel amazing, kitten." He began to squirm, not wanting to hurt me but needing movement. 

Cautiously, I began bouncing up and down, my palms flat on his hips for balance, as I rose and fell steadily. He took this as a signal to move, bucking his hips gently but quickly. We moved together, gaining speed as I felt myself getting closer. 

"God Shiro-ah!" My words were stifled by a moan as he hit a spot that made me scream. "There! There there there please Shiro just like that." I babbled feeling myself tipping towards the edge. Shiro stopped, grabbing my hips and tossing me against the bed. He grabbed my leg, propping it on his shoulder to give himself access as he pounded into me, hitting the spot hard and fast. 

My words turned into sobbing moans as I felt myself fall, tightening around Shiro as I came. I guess the sensation was too much for him too as Shiro didn't last much longer, coming in me with a few last sporadic thrusts. Cautiously, he pulled out, peeling off the condom and discarding it in waste bin next to my bed. He collapsed aside me, huffing hard. 

"Shiro..." I started, but his lips stopped mine in a gentle kiss. 

"I know, Matt, it's ok." he pulled me against him and I drifted off in a peaceful sleep as the sound of his heartbeat filled my ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope y'all enjoyed this, any feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
